


The Stolen Hearts Capter

by SaraJaye



Category: The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan, The Brady Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dorky Losers Falling In Love, Dumb Love Songs, F/M, First Meetings, Glassesshipping, Henry's Good Advice, Love at First Sight, Lovestruck Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tom and Jan go totally lovesick over each other before they know each other's names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stolen Hearts Capter

_Whodunit, indeed,_ Tom thought with a dreamy sigh as he flipped listlessly through the pages in his history book. It was a rare occasion in which Tom Chan couldn't concentrate on his homework assignment, but he was hardly complaining about this distraction.

It had been a week since the Battle Of The Bands, in which the Chan Clan had come in second to a band in maroon velour and white ruffles and while the disappointment had long since worn off, the impression left on Tom by a member of another family band was as strong as ever. Long blonde hair, eyes as blue as the clear morning sky framed by sleek gold-rimmed glasses, slender fingers dancing across a keyboard.

Tom closed his book, his mind far away from ancient Greek history. It was almost frightening how this girl he barely knew had completely stolen his mind and heart; after all, they'd barely said two words to each other. He remembered bumping into her, both of them frantically apologizing and helping each other stand, staring at each other and stammering like _idiots_ until Stanley had called his name.

He hadn't even gotten _her_ name, at least her first. The band's name was Brady and they lived somewhere in California, the same state as the Chan family. That should have given him the gumption to find her and actually talk to her, but there were a few problems.

First, he didn't even know _which_ part of California she was in, though he could find that out rather easily so it was only a minor obstacle. The second problem wasn't so easily fixed.

He didn't know this girl. How would he even begin to talk to her? _Hi, our paths inadvertedly collided at the Battle Of The Bands and I think you're beautiful_ didn't seem to cut it, he didn't want to seem like an obsessed stalker. Plus, what if she already had a boyfriend? Tom shuddered as he pictured some muscular football player towering over him, demanding to know why some "four-eyes" was slobbering over his girl.

Maybe it was better if he just forgot about her. His family did travel a lot anyway, so half the time it would be a long-distance relationship and those had the worst reputation.

Sighing, Tom opened his book again and forced himself to focus on his studies.

_Whodunit, whodunit, who came and stole my heart away?_

Half an hour later, she was still at the forefront of his mind and he'd given up completely on getting any homework done.

"I need to talk to Henry," he sighed. As close as he and Alan were, his equally brainy brother was just as shy about girls as he was (though he was better at _pretending_ he wasn't). And Stanley...his advice usually consisted of _go for it, just dive in, don't be afraid until something bad happens_. That was the opposite of a good idea right now. Henry, though...he was the brother Tom had always looked up to, he and the others had always trusted and admired him. He'd definitely be able to help with this crisis.

Tom stood up, stretched his limbs and went to his older brothers' room, hoping Henry wasn't too busy.

*

"Who is it?" Tom heard the sound of a pencil being laid down on a desk followed by footsteps.

"It's Tom. Might I have a moment of your time, Henry? There's something urgent I need to discuss with you," he said. The door opened and Henry let him in with a smile.

"I've always got time for you, little bro," he said. "What's on your mind?"

"Well..." Tom swallowed as he sat down on the bed beside Henry. "Do you remember, at the Battle Of The Bands, that one family we tied for second place with? They were an evenly matched set of six brothers and sisters."

"Sort of," Henry said, then frowned. "Why, what happened? Did one of them say something to upset you?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Tom said. "I did, however, crash into one of the group's sisters as we were leaving the auditorium."

"Oh, and you feel guilty?"

"Hah, if only." Tom sighed. "Henry? Have you ever met a girl you barely said a word to, only saw for a few seconds, but in spite of that felt as if they'd completely taken over your heart? To the point where you can't concentrate on anything else?"

Henry blinked, then closed his eyes and nodded his head knowingly.

"I wondered what that dazed look in your eyes was about," he teased. "Yeah, I know that feeling."

"I know she's a stranger, and that I could easily be setting myself up for disappointment. But the harder I try to ignore my feelings, the more I fail," Tom said. "I...I need to meet her. I want to know this girl who's stolen my heart."

Henry moved closer and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I wish I could tell you it's not worth it, that it's better to protect yourself than get your heart broken," he said.

"I know," Tom said.

"But I also know I can't...no, I _shouldn't_ protect you from this," Henry continued. "As much as I'd hate to see you hurt, I also know love can be worth the risk. You'll never know unless you try." He smiled. "I think you should go for it, little bro."

Tom smiled.

"You're the best," he said, looking up at his brother with the utmost admiration. "But even if this is the right thing to do, I don't even know where she lives. And I don't want to present the image of a creepy stalker by seeking her address and showing up unannounced."

Henry thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers as he caught sight of something.

"I think I just found your excuse," he said, holding up a sheet of music. "This is for one of _their_ songs, we must have taken it by mistake." The keyboard was a lesser-used piece of the Chan Clan's ensemble, usually played by Alan or Anne when called for. Tom sighed with relief.

"And it has their address printed on the back," he said. "So we don't even have to call information...I still feel funny about this, but if nothing else at least I'll have done her the favor of returning something she most likely misses."

"Tom, I don't see how she could _not_ like you," Henry said. "Not when you're worried more about _her_ feelings than your own. Girls like that." He gave Tom's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You're a good kid. Stop worrying so much."

Tom leaned into his brother, comforted by his wisdom and reassurances.

"Let's go, then."

The brothers left a note for the others and drove off, Tom trying to keep his breathing steady the whole ride over. When Chan Van finally pulled up to the house, Tom nervously climbed out.

"Thank you, Henry. I certainly hope you're right about this being worth the risk," he said. Henry smiled and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Good luck."

Tom took a deep breath and headed for the back yard; the address had stipulated that the children lived in a treehouse, which seemed a bit odd. Upon closer inspection, though, he realized it was quite an elaborate set-up in a surprisingly strong tree. He had to admit it looked like a fun living arrangement.

Taking several more deep breaths in an attempt to calm his pounding heart and fluttering stomach, he made his way up the ladder and knocked on the door.

*

"Oh, who could that be? Cindy, did you order a pizza or something?" Jan Brady asked as she heard the sound.

"No, I didn't. Maybe they brought us one as a surprise, because we're famous!" Cindy suggested. Jan laughed and rolled her eyes as she walked to the door and turned the knob...and found herself staring into a familiar pair of dark, almond-shaped eyes framed by black lenses.

"Oh!" She gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. "It's..."

"Jan?" Marcia asked, coming to her sister's side. "Who is it?"

"So that's your name!" the boy blurted out. "I-I mean..." He dug one hand nervously into his pocket. "Hello, I'm not sure if you remember me, but our paths accidentally collided at the Battle Of The Bands," he said. "I hope I'm not bothering you, it's just...well, you dropped this!" He held out the almost-forgotten sheet music. "My brother found it, and it had your address on it, so I thought it would be the right thing to do, returning it..." He trailed off, realizing he was babbling. "Sorry."

"Marcia, Cindy, can you go inside and watch TV with the boys? I'd like to speak to this boy alone," Jan said, her stomach tying itself in knots. It _was_ him, that sweet nervous boy from the show, the one she hadn't been able to stop thinking of since she first looked into those eyes. Her sisters looked at each other, shrugged, and left the room.

"My name is Tom. Tom Chan, of the Chan Clan," the boy stammered. "I'm-"

"The trombone player, I remember," Jan said. "What are you doing here? I didn't even think you remembered me."

"Well, I did," Tom said. "In fact...I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that day. I know we only met for a few minutes and barely said a word to each other, but something about you...it _captivated_ me. I didn't know you, all I knew was that you stole my heart and I just needed to find you. The sheet music just gave me an excuse."

"...that song you and your band sang," Jan murmured.

" _Whodunit,_ " Tom confirmed. "It was a love song my brother Stanley wrote. But until we met, I didn't fully comprehend the lyrics."

"I see." Jan looked at her feet, her cheeks growing hot. "Tom, I...I don't know what to say."

"You have a boyfriend, don't you," Tom said with a small, nervous laugh.

"No, not at all! I mean...oh, this is going to sound silly, but I've been feeling the same way. It's ironic, I always teased Marcia about falling for guys so easily...guess I've lost the right to do that from now on, huh? Not that I mind, of course..." She looked up, and his face was as red as hers. But he was smiling...not that embarrassed smile from when they'd crashed into each other, but a real, true smile that made her melt.

"I know we hardly even know each other, but I've never liked someone as much as I've liked you, Jan. I want to know you, I want to know this sweet, beautiful girl I never realized was only living thirty minutes away from me." Tom swallowed nervously. "Would...you like to go on a date with me tonight? Or tomorrow, if you already have plans."

"No, I'm totally free this evening. I'd love to," Jan said. "And tomorrow night our families can get together for dinner, I'd love to meet the rest of you."

"That'd be great! I'd have to ask my Pop, of course, but I can't see him objecting." Tom smiled, taking her hands in his own, and Jan's heart fluttered. "So...shall we?"

"Just let me go tell the others I'm heading out," Jan said. She got as far as the doorway of the other room when she realized she didn't have to say anything, apparently eavesdropping was a trend still alive and well among her siblings. But she was too excited to be annoyed.

"Somehow I knew you two were perfect for each other," Marcia said. "And I'd love to meet the rest of the family...especially the one in the orange sweater, he sure was groovy-looking. Oh, but so was the guitar player in green...oh, I can't decide!"

Jan laughed. _Typical Marcia._

"I'll see you all later," she said, grabbing her purse and running to Tom's side. They climbed down the ladder, both laughing a bit at Tom's skittish steps, then joined hands as they headed for the Chan Van.

*

"Henry!"

Henry grinned as he saw Tom and a bespectacled blonde girl approaching him, holding hands and smiling like they were on cloud nine.

"So you found the culprit at last!"

"This is Jan Brady. The girl who stole my heart," Tom said. "But I've decided to let her keep it."

"It's only fair," Jan added with a blush, "since he stole mine."

"Whodunit indeed," Henry chuckled, shaking the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you, Jan."

"It's nice to meet you too, Henry. Oh, and thanks for bringing my sheet music. I was starting to worry it was lost forever," she said.

"It's no trouble," Henry said. "So did you two want to go back to our house?"

"Actually, I thought we'd see a movie or try that new crepe stand in town," Tom said. "That is, if you didn't have any other ideas, Jan."

"Other than going to the beach, not really, and it's getting a bit late for that," Jan said. She and Tom climbed into the back seat of the van, and Henry's grin widened as he began the drive into town.

Another mystery, wrapped up good and tight.


End file.
